


Teasing Leads to...

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is board and teases Eliot during a meeting.  Did she or than she bargained for or was it just what she planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Leads to...

Tara sat listening to Nate drone on about the job they were to do for the third time. The level of alcohol in his bloodstream was showing and she seriously didn't know how Sophie put up with it. She slipped her shoes off, figuring if she had to listen to Nate and Hardison argue about how to do the job she might as well be comfortable. 

Looking across the table, she saw Eliot in a half dazed state as well. Figuring she might as well have some fun, she uncurled one leg and stretched it across under the table. She remembered from the last time they worked together how good Eliot was and just maybe they could rekindle that if she played her cards right.

Slipping her foot up along the side of Eliot's leg she watched over her glasses as he sat a little straighter in his seat and looked over at her. His half smile told her everything she needed to know, as did the fact he stretched his legs out toward her. 

Grateful for her long legs, she ran her foot up and down his leg each pass going higher and higher. She could tell by how much he was squirming how much she was effecting him. And when reached his crotch, she felt evidence of that. Tucking her toes under him, she wiggled her toes, hiding a smile behind her hand when he let out a quiet gasp.

"Did you have some input, Eliot?" Nate asked him

"Not yet. I'll work the security issues as we go."

She didn't miss Eliot glaring at her and in response she wiggled her toes again. Ignoring his continued glare. He'd always glared at her so at least if anyone took a good look at the two of them nothing would be any different. 

"If no one has anything else, we'll start surveillance tomorrow." 

"Tara, can I talk to you about your role," Eliot asked as they all stood up.

"Sure, let's go into your office," she said with a smile, knowing that while they really didn't have offices per say, Eliot kept a space where he could do business for the pub, and the door locked which was definitely a plus. 

Ignoring the conversation going on around them as they worked out some more of the details, that didn't involve her role or Eliot's. She followed him into his office and smiled as he locked the door behind her. 

"You are a tease."

"You going to do anything about it?" She challenged. She no sooner said the words than she found herself lifted onto his work table that was disguised as a desk with him standing between her legs. 

"Yeah, I am," he told he as he slid his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt along with it until he could slip his fingers under her panties. 

Helping him along, she undid her blouse with one hand and caressed his neck, twirling the ends of his much shorter hair between her fingers. She always liked his confidence and now as he tore her panties away. She helped get his jeans undone and push them down as he pulled her to the edge of the table. He was everything she remembered him to be as he pushed inside her, stretching and filling her. No less the considerate lover than he'd always been even though she'd teased him to the brink. He made sure she had as much pleasure as possible and when they both came, he held her kissing across her neck and shoulder until he softened and slid from her.

She watched as he yanked his t-shirt over his head and admired his muscular chest and abs as he gently cleaned her up before wiping over himself and tugging his jeans up. 

"We really should do this in a bed sometime," she said pulling him close again for another kiss.

"Keep shit up like in the meeting and we're never going to make it past a desk or a wall."

"What do they say about patience being a virtue?" She teased drawing her finger nails down his chest.

"Fuck patience," he declared and caught her fingers kissing them before adding, "When this job is over, stay."

"I just might for a while," she said. Nate and Sophie certainly didn't need her to stay and help but Nate and Sophie were mostly out of the game and Parker could always use the help of a good grifter on occasion because four people could certainly work better than three.


End file.
